User talk:Swoft
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alysanne by Emile Denis©.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Alysanne Targaryen article Queen Alysanne hasn't been established in TV continuity yet. Do not recreate the article.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but you can't just post your Alysanne writeup indefinitely on a sub-page like that. Hopefully they'll mention Alysanne in the next round of Histories & Lore videos.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) If you look at the source code for it I thought I did a great job in creating it. I would like to make it public but I have been banned from page creation. Answering your message This is not the place for a class project. You can, however, do what you will in your own profile page as long as no article in the wiki links to it. You can also create a User:Swoft/Alysanne Targaryen subpage.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) What possible class project could involve a wiki page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Here is the context of the wiki assignment. I did not mean any inconvenience and know I am still an amatuer writer. I tis for my Technical Writing course ENG 249. Find an open-source or collaborative online project that interests you—this could be something based on a hobby you enjoy, a game you play, a club you belong to, an open-source software program, or anything else you like. The only exceptions are that you cannot submit cooking recipes or comments in a discussion forum, because these two items are not substantial enough for our purposes. Analyze the project you’ve selected based on the information available and produce the following: If the project is a wiki, create entries on appropriate topics, using your best technical writing skills. Entries are weighted as follows: substantial (2+ paragraphs) = 2 points; small/housekeeping (1 paragraph) = 1 point. You can mix and match. Create at least 6 points worth of entries. Entries do not all need to be on the same site. Be sure to follow the wiki’s guidelines for entry format, length, style, and so forth. When you’re satisfied that your entries are polished enough and meet the site’s standards, publish them to the site or submit them to the site administrator. Include a GUS. Remember that the site’s style guidelines should be mentioned in your GUS, because they affect how you’ll perform in that genre.